


Hitting On You

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Cursed, I’m going to hell, M/M, Masochist au?, ha yeah sure “au”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Nagisa and Karma are just normal friends.They donothave masochist tendencies, thank you very much.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Karma Akabane/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to hell :D

To truly understand how fucked up these two are (for each other), we need to go back to the beginning; to the day everything began. No, not the day they met. _The day they first started hurting each other._

It was back in their first year, Karma was beating up a bully like any other day when Nagisa approached him, looking nervous.

“K-Karma-kun, let me have a turn,” Nagisa said, looking at his fingers to hide his blush.

Karma regarded him for a moment. “Alright. I’ll hold him down for you.”

Nagisa’s head shot up. “No! I want _you_ to hit _me_!”

Karma laughed. “Good one.”

“I mean it!”

He stared at Nagisa. “What?”

Nagisa straightened up and matched his gaze. “Please.”

Karma shrugged. Nagisa was literally asking for it. “Fine.” 

Nagisa smiled and closed his eyes as Karma pulled back his arm and punched him softly on the shoulder. Angry and unsatisfied, Nagisa glared at him. “Do it harder.”

“But that will hurt you-“

“Do it.”

Karma gritted his teeth and punched him a bit more forcefully.

“H-Harder!” Nagisa gestured to his face. “Punch me here!”

Karma did as he was asked but Nagisa still wasn’t happy. He needed more. More pain.

“Please, Karma-kun,” he begged.

Karma grinned this time and used all his strength to hit Nagisa in the stomach. “Is that hard enough for you?”

Finally feeling a little bit satiated, Nagisa nodded. “A-Again.”

Before Karma got the chance to, the bully at his feet interrupted.

“HEY!” he yelled. “Take whatever the fuck that was and move it elsewhere! Some people are trying to groan in pain here.”

“ _I wish I was groaning in pain_ ,” Nagisa whispered under his breath.


	2. Saucy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets nailed hard.

As we all know, Karma and Nagisa grew apart after the poking incident. But contrary to what canon tells us, the true reason why Karma drifted away was because he realised, in that moment, that he was a masochist. Being a proud uwu sadist, the revelation scared him and rocked his edgy badboy complex to the core. It was no wonder, really, that he ran. The boy was confused and distraught.

That fateful day at McDonald’s, it wasn’t only fear that stabbed through him. Nagisa’s fingernails were longer and sharper than he realised, and he accidentally pierced through the back of Karma’s shirt and stabbed him a little.

He quickly withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry, Karma-kun! I forgot to cut my nails last night.”

Karma stiffly turned around to face him. He placed the tray he’d been carrying on the table. “Whatever. Here’s your food.” He dug into his own, burying his face in the burger. Soon, ketchup covered his face, and mixed with all the blood that was trickling out of his nose.

Confused, Nagisa offered him a serviette. “A-Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Karma snatched it from him and covered his nose. In seconds, it was completely red. Nagisa gave him the rest of the serviettes, but they all met the same bloody end.

”How much ketchup did you ask to be put on your burger?!” Nagisa cried, leaving to ask for even more serviettes. He came back with a huge wad. Not wasting any time, he decided to help clean it up himself. Karma was too busy trying to hide his nose to protest.

Nagisa dabbed at the blood- _ketchup_ that had dribbled down his chin. “Karma-kun, next time ask for no sauce!”

“There won’t be a next time!” Karma slapped Nagisa’s hand away.

”You’re giving up McDonald’s?!” Nagisa was shocked. Karma was always the one to suggest going there, and now he was going to swear of it completely?! Just because of a little sauce?!

“No.” Karma’s voice was extremely nasal from holding his nose and a bit hard to understand. “I’m givin’ up ‘ou.”

”You’re giving up loo?”

“I’m ‘ing u’ ou’!”

Relieved that Karma was joking around again, Nagisa returned to his seat. “T-The bathroom is over there.”

”I dong nee’,” he let go of his nose, “the bathroom!” 

“Okay.” Nagisa sweatdropped.

Karma sighed heavily. “I need to go.” He just knew that the blood was going to start pouring out again any second now. He also needed to figure out _what_ had caused his nosebleed in the first place.

”W-Wait!” Nagisa protested, but Karma was already out the door, leaving him wondering exactly what he’d done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Mary ain’t that scary. Not compared to Bloody Karma.


	3. Ignorance Is Bliss Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after the sauce incident, Karma stopped talking to Nagisa and Nagisa LOVED it.

After a full month of silence, Karma came up to Nagisa one day, prepared to strike up a conversation on good old Sonic Ninja. But before he could get a word in, Nagisa ran away from him, which was impressive seeing as they were in their classroom. He barrel rolled over his desk, sending his pencil case flying. Karma caught it with one hand.

“Nagisa-kun, what-“ he stopped when he realised Nagisa was nowhere to be seen. He stared at the pencil case in thought. Of course Nagisa would run from him now. He’d probably started to agree with the rest of the school. After all, he’d experienced him fighting first hand. Karma wasn’t surprised, and he refused to admit it hurt, so he decided to stop trying to talk to him... after only one try.

Another month went by and Karma hated to admit it but he missed Nagisa’s company. This time, he caught up to him as Nagisa was leaving through the school gate. “Hey, Nagisa-kun-“

Nagisa eyes snapped up to meet his. His gaze was sharper than his nails had been two months ago. “Don’t talk to me, Karma-kun.”

”What?” Karma was confused. Yes, he’d ignored him for two whole months but he’d expected Nagisa to jump at the chance to talk to him again.

Nagisa smiled warmly. “I like it.”

Without another word, he skipped away. Karma was impressed. He’d never realised what a fast skipper Nagisa was. But nevermind that, why did Nagisa not want to talk to him anymore? He used to practically worship Karma, _and_ he’d still smiled warmly at him. It didn’t make sense. What on Earth was going on?

* * *

For the first time, Nagisa could confidently say his life was going great. Everyday was pleasurable. Not in _that_ way. He was just... happy. Happy that Karma was ignoring him. It made his spine tingle, in a good way.

The only thing he didn’t understand was why Karma kept trying to talk to him. After he’d told him not to, it only seemed to make him want to more. It had been nearly a whole year since then and he still tried to start a conversation at least once a month. Nagisa much preferred the rest of the month, when the only interaction they had was Nagisa watching him from afar. 

Nagisa wasn’t superstitious, but it seemed like fate wanted to keep them together (yet apart). To his surprise, Karma was going to be sent to E Class with Nagisa, after he was suspended for beating someone up. Nagisa couldn’t help but be jealous of that person. He fondly remembered when Karma beat him up. Sometimes he thought about it late at night. He hoped he’d get the chance to feel those fists against his cheeks again someday. Those dry, slightly rough fists that could hit him so hard.

The only problem was, in order for that to happen, Karma would have to stop ignoring him. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make, though. Those fists were worth it. All he had to do now was wait for them to hit him again. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too soon, though, because he would really like to enjoy being ignored for a bit longer, until E-Class at least.

The new school year couldn’t come slower (and faster).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone found this funny too lmao
> 
> This will be updated sporadically probably. But it _will_ be updated I swear. Lmao even if you don’t want one
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://assassinatingtearribly.tumblr.com/) at assassinatingtearribly. I don’t post much but hey you could message me if you wanted to ig


End file.
